Sneaking chocolates
by Bloody Winged
Summary: Another Drabble collection   This one for my Heero/Duo Drabbles as well as my Heero/Duo/Relena ones. Please read the header of every drabble for pairing/threesome and warnings


I feel like all I'm doing anymore is opening up drabble-posts ^^;; This one will be for my Heero/Duo drabbles as well as my Heero/Duo/Relena ones (to avoid opening yet another one...). So please watch out for the pairing in the header if you don't care for the threesome^^

**Sneaking chocolates**  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Heero/Duo  
**Word Count:** 535  
**Warnings:** fluff^^  
**Summary:** Duo discovers one of Heero's little secrets.  
**Author's Note:** After writing the Kimblee/Roy/Ed (not posted here due to REALLY hardcore mature content) I already said I was going to need some fluff. So here it is XD I decided to let little_shibi prompt me since she needs some cheering up *hugs her* So… the prompt was: _set a little before EW (since Heero and Duo are the only ones that are 'together' around that time), featuring at least one of Storck's Riesen_

_

* * *

_**Sneaking chocolate**

Life, as far as Duo was concerned, had become a lot better ever since the war ended. While he wouldn't call it _perfect_, it was damn near so. For one, no-one tried to kill him anymore. Something he counted as a big plus. Not having to hide all the time also was something he liked quite a bit.

The best thing about peace however, was that Heero had come to live with him. Sure, for a while he had looked after Relena to see if everything was going well, but now he was living here, with him, in their small apartment on L2.

It wasn't that the two of them just got along perfectly – they were both way too stubborn and tended to snap at the other before trying to discuss something in a more reasonable way. But hey, the makeup sex after they had one of their many arguments was always great, so he couldn't even complain about that.

Other than that there were a lot of things he loved about Heero, one of them being that he made a very handy backrest.

No really, that might sound weird, but he _loved_ Heero's sturdy frame. Whenever the other ex-pilot would decide that he needed to do _whatever_ on his laptop, he would sit down on their couch and wasn't to be talked with until he finished. However, he didn't mind Duo leaning against him while his lover watched TV, so again, the braided teen couldn't really complain. He had known from the very beginning that, should he pursue a relationship with Heero, there would be things he would have to compromise on. And he was good with finding compromises that they both could live with.

The thing he loved the most about living with Heero – beside the obvious reasons – however, was the other's tendency to pretend he didn't like sweets. It was funny really. Whenever Duo would come home with some chocolate or some other sweets, Heero would make a face and then there would nearly guaranteed follow a comment on how sweets weren't good for you. As if they were ever meant to be.

However, Heero's _'disgust'_ with all things sweet didn't explain Duo's swiftly shrinking supply on Chocolate Riesen. Especially since he _knew_ he hadn't touched them in quite a while. So either someone else was sneakily stealing his chocolate or he was becoming delusional. He very much leaned towards the first option.

But really? He didn't mind it. It was just another part of living with Heero that was odd in its own right, but oh so right for the two of them.

Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't casually push one of the chocolates into Heero's mouth the next time he passed him on his way out the door. Avoiding the warzone and leaving his lover to realize his little secret had been lifted would probably proof to be the safest tactic for now.

Happily chewing on one of the Riesen on his own, he set out for a nice, long walk. Maybe, once he came back, Heero would even forgive him. And if not?

Like already mentioned before, the makeup sex would make it worth it anyway.

**END

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^_^ *snugs*


End file.
